The present invention relates to an information processing system such as a personal computer etc interlocking with an imaging device like a digital camera and so on.
Over the recent years, there have been spread information processing systems such as a notebook type personal computer (which will hereinafter be simply called a notebook PC) and a personal digital assistance (PDA) that are driven by a battery and easy to carry. Some types of notebook PCs have such an architecture that a CCD camera provided as an option is connected to the PC in order to take in a picture.
On the other hand, some of the battery-driven information processing systems incorporates a power management function working when not operated, and entering a suspend mode. In the suspend mode, the information processing system suspends an information processing function of a CPU etc, and hence it is required that the information processing system be restored to a normal operation mode in order to take in the picture (hereinafter, the restoration of the information processing system from the suspend mode to the normal operation mode is termed “resume”).
For making the conventional information processing system resume, however, a dedicated resume button attached to the main body of the information processing system must be depressed. This kind of operation is troublesome to the user.
Particularly when the user wants to photograph quickly, the power management function of the information processing system is an obstacle to the quick photographing. Nevertheless, the user has a desire for avoiding a battery dissipation. None of the conventional information processing systems like the notebook PCs etc incorporating the power management function are, however, capable of satisfying such a contradictory request.